


Raindrops

by mystayn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, chan is the literal sun, chanstans, i'm a fan of details can you tell, imagine, not sad I promise, softhours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystayn/pseuds/mystayn
Summary: Literally, just you and Chan on a bus/train, just existing together. Oh, and it's raining outside.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, just you and Chan on a bus/train, just existing together. Oh, and it's raining outside.

With one hand in his slightly larger, somewhat rougher but definitely warmer, hand, I threw out a scissors against his paper and instantly claimed a raindrop. I could sense his pout but by the time I turned around to smile in response, he'd already claimed a raindrop of his own, watching the progress with his honey-brown eyes which enchanted me when the sun glinted in them and kept me enchanted even when the sky was the exact opposite of sunny, like today. The sky was a dark grey and it was chilly in the train compartment you two somehow had all to yourselves. You were cozy enough in your (one of his) favourite black hoodies but sitting in his warmth made it cozier, especially as he held that one hand of yours that always seemed to be colder than the other, as if it was meant to be held, to be warmed by one or both of his own hands.

He stole a glance at you and let out a low giggle as his raindrop won once again, reaching the bottom of the window before yours by the width of your pinky. He had a knack for picking the right raindrops (and the right moments and the right days and the right words and actions) but that's okay, it just made the times he didn't win even more adorable. He'd feign the most adorable sad expression, widening his always-glistening eyes, pulling down the corners of his mouth, demanding you make up for this tragic loss with a peck (and sometimes a little more). That's what you liked about him though. Not just that he would make the best of each small situation but also that he seemed to be the best of each situation. Well, to you anyway. He claimed exactly the same about you when you voiced this thought to him one day. “No no no, you can't say that, Y/N” he'd suddenly exclaimed as you neared the end of your little passionate rant about how he was the literal sun (and something about loving him enough to eat spicy noodles two nights a week). You'd thought something was wrong but then he said, “You can't steal all my love for you from me like that and project it back at me, Y/N” and then a small “words are the only way I know how to love you when we're far away from eachother” whispered against your forehead as he kissed your forehead, letting his lips linger there as his arms (his amazingly warm and strong and sturdy arms) wrapped themselves around your slightly smaller (but definitely shorter) frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay I know it doesn't even mention Chan by name but when I was writing it, I imagined it to be Chan but honestly, it could be anyone. Vv short one-shot cause I wrote it while on the bus one day. (edit: yell at me on twt maybe? @skzmarks i appreciate even a little 'i read it!')


End file.
